If the Angels Wore Swimsuits
"If the Angels Wore Swimsuits" is the 16th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the ninth episode on November 26, 2010, in Japanese, and on July 24, 2012, in English. Synopsis Panty and Stocking once again face off against Scanty and Kneesocks, this time in a volleyball match to determine who will control the public beach. Plot It is summer in Daten City, and everyone is at the beach. Among the crowd are the resident angels, lounging on their vehicle and surrounded by a group of admirers. The Anarchy sisters complain they should have gone to a private beach, but change their minds upon being offered drinks and sweets respectively. Brief arrives, accusing them of slacking off. According to Brief, the Anarchy sisters were supposed to be helping with the church's beach-house, where Garterbelt is seen cooking Frankfurters and fending off Chuck's attempts to steal one. To distract Brief, Panty slips off her bikini top and asks him to rub suntan oil all over her back. Brief is left gibbering incoherently at the thought, only to be suddenly knocked away by a familiar red carpet. G-String dramatically bursts from the water, allowing the demon sisters to emerge on the beach, ready for a vacation of their own. Scanty and Kneesocks declare that the beach is private property; when Panty protests, they reveal that they have purchased the beach for five times its stated value, making everyone else trespassers that need to leave immediately. Unimpressed, Stocking uses Honekoneko to incinerate the property certificate, along with a chunk of Scanty's hair. When Scanty expresses her displeasure over this, Panty leaps off of See Through and challenges her to take the beach by force. However, the demons refuse, claiming that they do not engage in combat during their vacation; instead, they decide to settle the conflict by having a beach volleyball tournament, with Brief as their referee. The tournament begins, and both teams start scoring points. The game draws everyone on the beach, leaving Garterbelt out of customers and wondering what his charges are up to now. After being hit in the face with an errant volleyball, he gives up on his frankfurter business and sets a betting table instead, disguised as Master G. The first round eventually goes to the Anarchy sisters, 21 to 18. In response, the demons sisters start using a disguised Fastener as the ball, who shifts away every time the angels' turn comes by. Soon, the demons are leading 12 to 0, and a completely irritated Panty simply shoots the ball, revealing the demons' trickery. Scanty angrily protests Panty's use of a "dangerous weapon" in the match, while Panty retorts that using Fastener as a ball isn't very funny. Both arguments are reversed when Stocking balls up Chuck and hits him over the net, forcing Kneesocks to cut him apart with her scythe. As Panty and Scanty's argument heats up, Kneesocks tosses the (regular) ball into the air and hits it hard enough to leave a sizable crater on the angels' side of the court. With a demon tail of pure energy bobbing behind her, Kneesocks declares that she and her sister are going to start using their powers in the game. The angels are more than willing to follow suit, but Scanty ups the stakes by declaring that the losers of the round will have to strip naked in front of everyone. An epic beach volleyball tournament takes place, reaching a level beyond what most of the spectators can see. Brief panics, being unable to see who's scoring, shortly before being caught in the middle of an intense fight between Chuck and Fastener. The game eventually comes to the last point, with both sides using their best techniques to try and score. Ultimately, the angels prevail, with Panty's final spike leaving a massive heart-shaped dent in the sand (complete with pink heart-shaped ring rising into the air). As Scanty and Kneesocks reel in shock, the Anarchy sisters demand that they hold up their agreement and strip naked for the crowd. Grudgingly, the demons acquiesce, reaching for the straps of their swimsuits... ...and, with a cry of "As if!" they toss bottles of black liquid into the air instead. Two precise revolver shots later, and the ocean is showered with the liquid, causing a whole army of sea animal ghosts to emerge. Scanty and Kneesocks gloat briefly before making their exit in G-String, leaving Panty and Stocking to fend off the horde. Kneesocks muses that she almost forgot their real plan by getting lost in the volleyball match, only to find that Scanty did forget the plan in the wake of the game. Snarling that she will have her revenge on the angels, Scanty slams her fist beside her - and right on top of G-String's self-destruct button, blowing up the vehicle right in their faces. Back on the beach, chaos reigns: Brief has a Seaweed Ghost wrapped around his head, Stocking is happily writhing in the tentacles of a Giant Octopus Ghost, and Panty has sea star Ghosts on her breasts, an anenome Ghost between her legs, and a clam Ghost on her ear. Meanwhile, Garterbelt counts all the money he made from the betting table, only to be flattened by a whale Ghost falling on his stand. Gallery 9a-1.jpg 9a-2.jpg 9a-3.jpg 9a-4.jpg 9a-5.jpg 9a-6.jpg 311968-screenshot012.jpg 9a-7.jpg 311969-screenshot014.jpg 311971-screenshot016.jpg 9a-8.jpg PSG09-06 (2).jpg yyyyy.JPG 311973-screenshot018.jpg 289107 - 9A Screenshot.jpg psg09-05.jpg 311970-screenshot015.jpg psg09-06.jpg 311976-screenshot021.jpg 9a-9.jpg 311977-screenshot022.jpg psg09-08.jpg 311979-screenshot023.jpg 9a-10.jpg 311989-screenshot030.jpg 9a-11.jpg 311993-screenshot032.jpg 311995-screenshot036.jpg 311997-screenshot037.jpg 312002-screenshot039.jpg 9a-12.jpg 9a-13.jpg 312012-screenshot045.jpg 312014-screenshot046.jpg 312016-screenshot047.jpg 312019-screenshot048.jpg 312021-screenshot049.jpg 312023-screenshot050.jpg 312025-screenshot051.jpg 312027-screenshot052.jpg 312029-screenshot053.jpg 312031-screenshot054.jpg 312033-screenshot056.jpg 312037-screenshot058.jpg 9a-14.jpg 9a-15.jpg 312043-screenshot061.jpg 312054-screenshot069.jpg 311978-screenshot070.jpg 311980-screenshot071.jpg 311982-screenshot072.jpg 311984-screenshot073.jpg 311992-screenshot080.jpg 9a-16.jpg 311996-screenshot082.jpg 311998-screenshot083.jpg 312000-screenshot085.jpg 312001-screenshot086.jpg 312003-screenshot088.jpg 312005-screenshot089.jpg 312007-screenshot091.jpg 9a-17.jpg 312024-screenshot105.jpg ohboy.jpg 9a-18.jpg 312030-screenshot108.jpg 312032-screenshot109.jpg 312036-screenshot111.jpg 312039-screenshot112.jpg 312040-screenshot113.jpg 312049-screenshot118.jpg 9a-19.jpg 9a-20.jpg 312057-screenshot124.jpg 312058-screenshot125.jpg 312059-screenshot126.jpg 312060-screenshot128.jpg 312062-screenshot130.jpg 9a-21.jpg psg09-23.jpg 312065-screenshot133.jpg 312066-screenshot134.jpg 312067-screenshot135.jpg psg09-24.jpg thLMVVCVM4.jpg|mean deamon womans Plot Elements Locations *Daten City. *Daten Beach. *Charch Seaside. Other *Frankfurters. Trivia General Trivia *Panty, Kneesocks, and Scanty all use their weapons in this episode, despite not wearing the necessary garments. *This episode holds the record for the greatest number of unique Ghosts introduced, largely due to the "instant Ghost" liquid Scanty and Kneesocks drop into the water. **A giant octopus Ghost grabs Panty and Stocking, effectively incapacitating the latter due to her love of bondage. **A dolphin Ghost with human-like arms and an oar falls among the crowd of beachgoers. **A shark Ghost drops in front of the crowd of beachgoers. **A seaweed Ghost wraps itself around Brief's eyes, impairing his vision. **A giant crab Ghost uses its pincers to slash the swimsuits off of several women, including Panty herself. **A pair of small sea star Ghosts stick to Panty's breasts after her top falls off. Later, another pair does the same to Scanty after her swimsuit disintegrates in the self-destruction of G-String. **A sea anemone Ghost sticks itself to Panty's groin after her swimsuit bottoms fall off. ***In the Funimation dub, it is erroneously referred to as a sea urchin by the gawkers. **A tiny clam Ghost latches onto Panty's ear as she tries to remove the previously mentioned Ghosts, causing her to inadvertently reveal that her ear is an erogenous zone. References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to If She Wore a Swimsuit. *When the Demon Sisters start using Fastener as their ball, the art shifts to the an animation style similar to the one used in South Park. *Garterbelt's "Big Black Frankfurter" song bears more than a few similarities to the South Park character Chef's "Chocolate Salty Balls". *The giant crab ghost at the end ripping off people's swimsuits is reminiscent of the beach episode of Mahoromatic. *One of the men ogling Panty covered in seafood resembles Barney Rubble from The Flintstones. Goofs *Several of the Ghosts are misidentified in the English dub; the sea anenome is called a "sea urchin", and the whale is identified as a sperm whale, despite bearing more resemblence to a humpback or a gray whale. Music Songs used in this episode *"Theme for Panty & Stocking" - Opening credits *"Juice" - Panty wants to be oiled up *"Theme for Scanty and Kneesocks" - Scanty and Kneesocks make their entrance *"D City Rock" - Volleyball montage *"Corset Theme" - The demons being devious *"Cherryboy Riot Part 2" - No more going easy on each other *"Beverly Hills Cock" - the game escalates *"Ghost Town" - instant ghost mix *"EPTM (Booty Bronx Remix)" - Conclusion and fade out Category:Episodes